ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gleasons
The Gleasons is a American animated adult sitcom, created by H. R. Mason and David Sanchez. Developed by James L. Brooks in collaboration with Matt Weitzman and David X. Cohen, the series serves as an innovation of the Sitcom media franchise. It centers on the Gleasons, an dysfunctional family consisting of parents Homer and Francine; their children Summer, Eric and Maureen, and their intelligent talking dog Brian. The show is set on the fictional town of Quahog, New Jersey. The show parodies American culture, society, television, and many aspects of the human condition. Premise Characters Setting Development Cast and Characters Main Characters *Homer Gleason (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) is the patriarch of the Gleason household, an Irish-American blue-collar worker. Husband of Francine; father of Summer, Eric and Maureen, and owner of Brian. He is a lazy, immature, obese, laid-back, dim-witted, outspoken, eccentric alcoholic and mentally retarded. Homer's jobs have included working at the Quahog Nuclear Power Plant, the Duff Brewery, fisherman, football player, comic book artist, among others. *Francine Gleason (née Bouvier) (voiced by Kristen Schaal) is Homer's wife and the mother of Summer, Eric and Maureen. She is a stereotyped French/Anglo-American housewife who cares for her kids and her husband, while also teaching children to play the piano. Francine is also very flirtatious and addicted to games. *Summer Gleason (voiced by Spencer Grammer) is the oldest child and first daughter of Homer and Francine; sister of Eric and Maureen. She is a Liberal activist, democrat, and pacifist, who finds herself embarrassed and ignored by her family. She is incredibly good at playing saxophone and has artistic aspirations. *Eric Gleason (voiced by Trey Parker) is the middle child and only son of Homer and Francine; brother of Summer and Maureen. He is devious, mischievous, overweight, irresponsible, and emotionally effusive, enjoying to irritate his father and living numerous dangerous adventures with his friends. Despite his devilish behavior, Eric is very intelligent and cares about his family. *Maureen Gleason (voiced by Debi Derryberry) is the youngest child and second daughter of Homer and Francine; sister of Summer and Eric, but often behaves in adult ways, being the most manipulative member of the family and provoking her siblings. She is a child genius who frequently aspired to murder Francine and take over the world but has since mellowed out considerably. Maureen built a time machine with which she and Brian have traveled through time. *Brian Gleason (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is the family's anthropomorphic talking white Labrador Retriever dog and the best friend of both Homer and Maureen. He and Maureen are the center of some of the show's most critically acclaimed episodes, most notably the "Road to..." episodes, where he and Maureen go on road-trips together. Brian is portrayed as an intellectual—a Brown University attendee—who often serves as the family's voice of reason, pointing out how ridiculous Homer's ideas are, or how Eric's attitudes can get him into trouble. He is not-so-secretly in love with Francine and is an unsuccessful, unemployed writer. Recurring Characters *Lenny Quagmire (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is the Gleason's next-door single sex-addicted neighbor and one of Homer's best friends. He is an airline pilot for Spirit Airlines, but is best known for his extreme sexuality and always saying "Giggity" or "Alright". He is attracted to nearly every woman (especially Francine Gleason). His sister is Glenda Quagmire. In later seasons, he is revealed to have been Jack the Ripper in a past life. His dad is Dan Quagmire/Ida Davis, who is a male-to-female transgender woman. *Joe Swanson (voiced by Patrick Warburton) is the Simpsons' neighbor and the best friend of Homer, Quagmire, Itchy, Scratchy, and Cleveland (before he moved). He is a paraplegic police officer who suffers from impotence and incontinence. Joe still proves to be an extremely skilled police officer, as he is constantly seen pursuing criminals or rescuing victims with the aid of his wheelchair and even goes so far as to abandon his wheelchair to complete his work. He is usually shown as being very tactful, but he also has severe anger issues. *Beth Swanson (voiced by Sarah Chalke) is Joe's calm and soft-spoken wife who is the mother of Kevin Swanson and the best friend of Francine. She is pregnant from her first appearance in "A Hero Sits Next Door" in season one until "Ocean's Three and a Half" in season seven. Her prolonged pregnancy is pointed out by Homer in the season four episode "Blind Ambition". *Cleveland Black (voiced by Mike Henry) is Homer's mild-mannered friend who formerly owned and ran a deli. He is a heavyset, mustached African-American male who is very polite to everyone and has a unique laugh. He is the father of Token Black. A running gag in the series is the front of his house being damaged, usually as a result of one of Homer's shenanigans, while Cleveland is in the upstairs bathtub. The tub always falls into the front yard with Cleveland exclaiming, "What the hell?! No, no, no, no, no, no!!!". *Loretta Black (voiced by Alex Borstein) is Cleveland's late ex-wife, and the mother of Token Black. She had a liking for cricket and the television program Friends. She treated Cleveland harshly, and cheated on him with, among others, Glenn Quagmire, leading the Browns to divorce. She takes Cleveland's house in the divorce and puts it up for sale, yet is still apparently living there some months later. However, she was later killed by Homer when he had accidentally destroyed the house while moving a dinosaur skeleton in the ending of "Museum and Bones". *Token Black (voiced by Adrien Beard) is the only African American child in Quahog Elementary. His name is a reference to tokenism. He is the son of Cleveland and Loretta Black. He is not self-obsessed or spoiled, and desperately wants to fit in with his peers. The name has been interpreted as an example of the politically incorrect attitude of The Gleasons and as an implication that the tokenism phenomenon is outmoded enough to be a laughing matter. *Gerald Broflovski (voiced by Harry Shearer) is the good-natured, cheery next-door neighbor to the Gleason family. A Jewish pharmacist of Polish descent, and one of Homer's friends. He runs Broflovski's Pharmacy and was married to Muriel Broflovski, with whom he had one son, Kyle. Gerald is a grotesque stereotype of American Jews. Mort frequently discusses his various maladies and childhood bullying in otherwise polite conversation. *Muriel Broflovski (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is Gerald's late wife and a converted Jew. She met Gerald via a video dating service during their youth, and they had their first kiss at age of fourteen while both of them were suffering from a head cold. Later in her life, one of her main recreations was watching old films along with the album Hotel California to find if any of them synchronize. *Kyle Broflovski (voiced by Matt Stone) is one of Eric Gleason's best friends. He is distinctive as the only Jewish child on the show, and because of this, he often feels like an outsider among his friends and classmates. Kyle is also the most intelligent character and is an aspiring scientist and inventor. People on the show often believe his intelligence is because of his religion. *John Herbert (voiced by Mike Henry) is an elderly pederast often referred to solely by last name, who resides just down the street from the Gleason family and distributes Popsicles to small children in his basement. He has a particular interest in Eric; in the episode "Play It Again, Brian", Eric finally realizes this and asks Herbert, "Are you a pedophile?", to no onscreen answer. Also, in "Spies Reminiscent of Us", Maureen refers to a "pedophile who lives down the street" about which nobody is taking any action "because he's so funny", clearly talking about Herbert. *Jesse (vocal effects by Frank Welker) is Herbert's very old dog, who is unable to use his hind legs. *Moe Szyslak (voiced by Hank Azaria) is the proprietor and bartender of the Drunken Clam, a Quahog bar frequented by Homer Simpson, Hank Hill, Lenny Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Black, Sam, Larry, and others. Moe's personality includes a short and violent temper, which has also involved numerous suicide attempts. Other running jokes featuring him include being prank called by Bart Simpson, running illegal activities from his bar, unsuccessfully trying to get a girlfriend, and an ambiguous ethnic origin. *Francis Gleason (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) is the father to Homer Gleason, father-in-law to Marge Simpson and grandfather to siblings Bart, Lisa and Stewie. An obsessively devout Roman Catholic, he hates Francine because she is not a Catholic, and often calls her a "Protestant whore", disapproves of his son's family's lifestyle, and frequently attempts to force his religious views on them. To a lesser extent he disapproves of Francine due to her heritage, and is angry with Homer for not marrying an "Irish rose". *Wendy Testaburger (voiced by April Stewart) is the show's most prominent female student. Her best friend is Bebe Stevens, and her boyfriend is Millhouse van Houten, though their relationship as such has received less focus in the show's later seasons. She wears a pink beret, a purple coat and yellow pants. Wendy has a very strong dislike for Eric Gleason, as he has cursed her out multiple times for her feminist beliefs, and regularly belittles her when she tries to speak in class. *Leopold "Butters" Stotch (voiced by Matt Stone) is cheerful, naive, optimistic, sweet-natured, gullible and more passive relative to the show's other child characters, and can become increasingly anxious, especially when faced with the likelihood of his parents' punishments, which is usually being grounded, usually for no good reason. Butters usually doesn't indulge in foul-mouthed language like the other children and speaks with a mild stutter and tends to fidget with his hands. *Timmy Burch (voiced by Trey Parker) is a mentally and physically handicapped boy who uses a motorized wheelchair. Timmy's exact condition has never been specified in the show. Timmy's spoken vocabulary is mostly limited to the enthusiastic shouting of his own name, which could be conduction aphasia. *PC Principal (voiced by Trey Parker) is the principal of James Woods School, replacing Principal Victoria in the show's nineteenth season. He graduated from Texas A&M University and is very emphatic on political correctness issues. He is a muscular man with dark blonde hair, a very faint mustache, and a goatee. He is often shown wearing Oakley sunglasses. He is very aggressive and violent in enforcing compliance to his ideas of acceptable behavior. *Mr. Garrison (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is the teacher of Eric and Summer throughout most of the series. In the beginning, Garrison was in denial of his homosexuality to the point of homophobia, and was always seen with either of his hand puppets that he claimed were gay. Later he went missing, hiding on a mountain, living in isolation. He eventually "came out of the closet" and returned with the intention to teach again. *Mr. Mackey (voiced by Trey Parker) is James Woods School guidance counselor. He has a disproportionately large head and mumbles "M'kay" into most sentences. He speaks with a Southern accent, and he is believed to be from Louisiana. It is assumed he is at least 40 years old (he once said he had sex at 19 and that it has been about 21 years since). He has occasionally taught classes at the school, and taught sex education with Ms. Choksondik. During this time he had a sexual relationship with Ms. Choksondik until her death. *Jerome "Chef" McElroy (voiced by Isaac Hayes until his death and then by Phil LaMarr) is one of few African American chef at the James Woods School. His catchphrase is "Hello there, children!", who respond with "Hey, Chef." This was usually followed by Chef asking "How's it going?" and the boys would reply "Bad." A stereotypical character, Chef is obsessed with sex (especially with white women). In "Chef Aid", it is revealed that he committed bestiality with a goat. He is a talented singer, and has a tendency to sing wildly inappropriate songs when his muse strikes him. Summer and Eric often seek him out when in need of guidance or information. *Mayor Adam West (voiced by Adam West until his death in 2017 and then by Ray Chase) is the Mayor of Quahog who is named after the actor who provides his voice. He is a highly odd and delusional politician. He has been shown to be good-natured but generally irresponsible. He also has a love affair with Summer in "Deep Throats". *Krusty the Clown (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) is the long-time clown host of Eric and Maureen's favorite TV show, a combination of kiddie variety television hijinks and cartoons, as well as scenes of some of Terrance and Phillip's films, despite these being for adults. Krusty is often portrayed as a cynical, burnt-out, addiction-riddled smoker who is made miserable by show business but continues on anyway. He has become one of the most common characters outside of the main Simpson family and has been the focus of several episodes, most of which also spotlight Eric. *Terrance and Phillip (voiced by Matt Stone and Trey Parker) are a comedy duo from Canada who appear on The Terrance and Phillip Show, which is frequently watched by Summer, Eric, and Maureen. Terrance has black hair and wears a red shirt with a letter "T", while Phillip has blond hair, diabetes, and a blue shirt with a "P". *Thomas "Tom" Tucker (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is the arrogant, baritone male news anchor at Channel 5. He was also an actor before moving to Quahog; he was in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Tom tends to insult everybody around him, particularly former co-anchor Diane Simmons with misogynistic comments. He disliked her and frequently traded insults with her on-air. His family includes his first wife, Stacy; his second wife, Sarah; and a son from his first marriage named Jake, whose face is upside down. *Diane Simmons (voiced by Julie Brown) is the news station's former news co-anchor and talk show hostess. In "The King Is Dead", it was revealed that her birth name was Diane Seidelman. She and fellow anchor Tom Tucker often traded insults on the air. Her largest role on the show was when Homer hired her to play Anna in his version of The King and I; she quit after he kept changing everything. In "Patriot Games", it was revealed that she was the widow of an unnamed man who committed suicide after Tom Tucker asked, "Diane, didn't your first husband blow his brains out?" *Ollie Williams (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is the news station's Blaccu-Weather Forecast reporter. Ollie is a fast-talking black man who works at the Quahog News Station. Ollie rarely speaks for more than about 1–3 seconds. His news reports are always rapidly spoken and loud. The only time he was ever calm was in "420", having smoked marijuana and it was later revealed his hyperkinetic style was also influenced by alcoholism in the episode "Friends of Peter G." *Tricia Takanawa (voiced by Alex Borstein) is a reporter at Channel 5, who is known as "Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa" by her colleagues, she speaks in a nasal monotone cadence. She is confirmed as being Japanese in Maureen Gleason: The Untold Story. In "Livin' on a Prayer", Tricia has a distrusting African-American boyfriend named Tyrone who gets suspicious of her when she has to work at night. *Carl (voiced by H. Jon Benjamin) is the proprietor of a comic book store, The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop. He is based on "every comic book store guy in America" and represents a stereotypical middle-aged comic-book collector. He is well known for his distinctive accent, disagreeable personality and his catchphrase, "Worst blank ever!" *Towelie (voiced by Vernon Chatman) is a talking "RG-400 Smart Towel" introduced in the fifth-season episode "Towelie". The exact details of his creation are comically confused, but he was apparently genetically engineered to be an alien spying weapon, and was stolen by a paramilitary group before he simply "got high and just sort of wandered off" to Quahog. He speaks in a high-pitched voice, and is usually seen either giving towel-related advice to the citizens of South Park or, more often, getting high on cannabis and voicing his permanent confusion. *Carter Bouvier (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is Francine's father, Babs's husband, and the maternal grandfather of Summer, Eric, and Maureen, and father-in-law of Homer. He is also a billionaire industrialist, shipping mogul, and owner of several major companies. His company in the episode "Business Guy" is named Bouvier Industries, and he is also a member of a fancy yacht club, where he mingles with other superwealthy people. He is a hard worker, and has been shown to have become temporarily senile as a result of forced retirement in "Grumpy Old Man". Carter is a domineering, devious and manipulative individual who despises his son-in-law, Homer, whom he often insults, badmouths and seeks to humiliate. *Barbara "Babs" Bouvier (voiced by Kristen Schaal) is Carter's wife, the mother of Francine, Patty, Selma, and the maternal grandmother of Summer, Eric, and Maureen, and mother-in-law to Homer. It is noted on a few occasions Barbara only married Carter for his wealth and family heritage. She is demeaning but more polite to Homer than her husband is. In appearance, she is basically an older version of Francine. In "Oh My Goy", it is revealed she is Jewish, and a survivor of the Holocaust. *Tuong Lu Kim (voiced by Trey Parker), is a stereotypical Chinese character. He is prone to mispronouncing the word "city" as "shitty", and thus he often refers to his dishes in a way that sounds like "Shitty Chicken", "Shitty Beef", etc. Lu Kim first appeared in the episode "Jared Has Aides", though his name was not given until "Child Abduction Is Not Funny". According to the DVD commentary on "Jared Has Aides", Tuong is based on an actual person. *Doctor Nick Riviera (voiced by Hank Azaria) is an inept quack physician, and a satire of incompetent medical professionals. Upon entering a scene, Dr. Nick's catchphrase is "Hi, everybody!", with the characters present immediately responding (often in chorus) "Hi, Dr. Nick!". *Scruffy (voiced by David Hermann) is a mustached man who speaks with a calm, raspy voice, as well as occasionally smacking his lips before a sentence. He has been seen with a variety of jobs including a deacon, gun shop owner, fisherman, a therapist, a medium, a lawyer, a masseur and a barman. More recently, he was seen working at the bowling alley selling rental shoes as seen in "The Splended Source", refereeing the boxing match where Francine fought Deirdre Jackson in "Baby, You Knock Me Out", and working at Quahog Laser Tag in "Forget-Me-Not". Scruffy is often accompanied by his "roommate" Jeffrey. *Consuela (voiced by Mike Henry) is a maid who is the head of the Maids' Union. She is Hispanic and speaks very broken English. She usually says "No, no, no...", whenever asked to do anything. She first appears in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" demanding Lemon Pledge in a court case. She is seen answering the door as Superman's maid at the Fortress of Solitude in "Stewie Kills Marge" telling Joe and the police officers that Superman is not home. *Ernie the Giant Chicken (voiced by Danny Smith; vocal effects by Frank Welker) is an anthropomorphic, human-sized chicken that often fights violently and suddenly with Homer, usually interrupting some unrelated event. The fight scenes are often long and melodramatic, involving the destruction of large sections of Quahog and sometimes killing bystanders. Homer always wins every fight, but it is then shown that the Giant Chicken is still alive. This rivalry begins in "Da Boom" when the Giant Chicken gives Homer an expired coupon, which angers Homer. *Captain Seamus Levine (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is a tough fisherman with two peg-legs as well as two peg arms. He wears a black eye-patch over his right eye. He makes his first appearance in the episode "A Fish Out of Water". While spending time with Homer and the gang in a steam room, it is revealed his whole body from the neck down is wood. He tends to (unsuccessful) warn Homer of danger. Seamus had his own talk show in "Perfect Castaway". In his premiere episode, he jokes that his father was a tree, but in the episode "And Then There Were Fewer" he blames his condition on James Woods. *The Greased-up Deaf Guy (voiced by Mike Henry) is a naked man covered in grease who first appears in "The Thin White Line". His speech is indicative of someone with prelingual deafness. He is always shown running; even when stopped, he will continue to run in place, flailing his arms. In "North by North Quahog", he mentions that he used to be a lawyer. The reason for his condition was revealed in "Yug Ylimaf" where an accident with Stewie's time machine caused Brian and Stewie to witness him on his way to work hurrying past a grease truck that explodes, burning off his suit, and covering him in grease. *Kang and Kodos (voiced by Harry Shearer and Dan Castellaneta) are aliens from the planet Rigel VII who seek the domination of Earth and enslavement of the human race. The duo has appeared in all Road to... episodes and in at least one segment of all Treehouse of Horror episodes. Sometimes their appearance is the focus of a plot, other times a brief cameo. *Evil Monkey (voiced by Danny Smith) is a monkey living in Bart's closet, who scares Bart whenever he jumps out of the closet by pointing at him with an evil grimace and a strange tremble (which the monkey claims is due to a copper deficiency). For much of the series, the family believes the Evil Monkey is a figment of Bart's imagination. *Kool-Aid Man (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is the mascot for the popular drink Kool-Aid, is parodied in several episodes. In "Death Has a Shadow" and "Stewie Kills Marge", when each family member exclaims "Oh no!" to the Judge's sentencing of Homer, the Kool-Aid Man breaks through the courtroom wall yelling "OH YEAH!", then backs away awkwardly. *Jasper (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is Brian's flamboyantly homosexual cousin. Brian stays with him in Hollywood. Jasper later marries a Filipino dog named Ricardo. Jasper also makes a short appearance in "E. Peterbus Unum" during a flashback of Peter getting something the family doesn't need (in this case, a new dog—one that looks like a flamboyantly gay version of Brian). He also appeared in "Brian's Play", when he was seen chatting to Brian through a webcam. *Louise (voiced by Kristen Schaal) is the daughter of a fast food owner and his partner through artificial insemination. Louise's biological father is Homer. Louise appears in "Emission Impossible", "Sibling Rivalry" and "The Big Bang Theory". In "Emission Impossible", Louise is a sperm inside Homer's testicles. She enters combat with Maureen in order to prevent her destruction, as Maureen wishes to remain the youngest daughter of the family. The two became frenemies, and Maureen changes her mind on a new family member. *Buzz Killington (voiced by Danny Smith) is a man who dresses and acts as if he is a 19th-century British man of means. His name is based on the term "buzzkill". He is a stereotype of a socially popular person in the late 19th century, but by today's standards would be regarded as a "buzzkill". He is typically introduced into otherwise fun situations, such as a wild party, but his contributions (showing etchings, telling stories) bring the party (and fun) to a grinding halt. *The Barbershop Quartet (voiced by Jon Joyce, Bob Joyce, Rick Logan, and Randy Crenshaw) are a group of four men that sing close harmony songs in specific episodes, usually alongside Homer. *Duffman (voiced by Hank Azaria) is the mascot for the Duff Corporation that sells Duff Beer, and is based on Budweiser's former mascot Bud Man. Duffman is a muscular actor, dressed in a superhero costume who spouts slogans while he thrusts his hips. Duffman's thrusts were first acted out by Brad Bird. His catchphrase, "Oh, yeah!", is a nod to the Yello song "Oh Yeah". *Al Harrington (voiced by Danny Smith) is the owner, president, and CEO of "Al Harrington's Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm-Flailing Tubeman Emporium and Warehouse". In an advertisement, he speaks at an incredibly fast rate and could be described as "in-your-face", but just in that friendly-annoying way, as described by Homer. *Jillian Russell (voiced by Birtanny Murphy until her death in 2009) is Brian's sexy, bulimic, and dimwitted ex-girlfriend who is portrayed as a stereotypical blonde. She is quite ignorant; for example, she does not understand that Adolf Hitler was defeated decades ago. She first appeared in "Whistle While Your Wife Works". She is the only girlfriend that Brian has dated for more than one episode, and was a recurring character in Season 5. He stays with her purely for sex, though after they split, he felt strong feelings of love for her. *Jake Tucker (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is Tom Tucker's deformed son and Eric's former classmate. Jake's many appearances show him with an "upside-down face"; a mouth near the top of his head and eyes near the bottom. In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", he gets a normal face, via toxic waste. Although typically depicted as a demanding and obnoxious brat, Jake craves his father's attention, which he rarely gets. *James Woods (voiced by Kyle Hebert) is an actor whose fictional persona becomes a criminal sociopath. In "Homer's Got Woods", he is invited by Homer to help deal with a local high school being named for Woods, i.e. James Woods Regional High School. While Brian's attentions are turned to his girlfriend, Homer becomes friends with Woods. This friendship ends when Woods becomes jealous of Brian. Homer and Brian lure Woods into a crate, forgetting to make holes for air, and ship him off to be studied by "top men". *Death (voiced by Norm MacDonald) is the Grim Reaper. When people die, he comes to collect them. He is a mama's boy who lives with his mother and finds it hard to interact with women, likely because during his teen years he is shown to have a habit of killing girls while with them. He has asthma, hates the fact that he is dead and that he has no buttocks. *Santa Claus (voiced by Bruce McGill) also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle or simply Santa, is the legendary and figure who brings gifts to the homes of the nice children during the late evening and overnight hours of Christmas Eve, December 24 or on his Feast Day, December 6. *Frank Sinatra Jr. (voiced by himself) was a singer, songwriter and conductor who meets Brian Griffin in "Brian Sings and Swings" following his near-death experience. Frank gives him some words of wisdom before taking the stage at the Quahog Cabana Club. Brian and Frank start to sing together, and eventually Stewie Griffin joins them, forming the "New Rat Pack". *Jesus Christ (voiced by Matt Stone) also known as Jesus Christ or simply Jesus, is the central figure of Christianity. Christians view him as the Messiah foretold in the Old Testament and as the Son of God, who provided salvation and reconciliation with God to humankind by dying for their sins, then raising himself from the dead. *God (voiced by Harry Shearer) is, according to many monotheistic religions, the Almighty Ruler and creator of the Universe. He resides in Heaven. His face is never shown on screen, except for a couple of occasions. He is a unique character who have five fingers, as opposed to all other characters in The Simpsons Guy. *Satan (voiced by Trey Parker) is a recurring character, based on the Abrahamic figure of the same name. He presides over Hell and is constantly at war with God, but is often depicted as a sensitive and emotionally vulnerable person who has suffered from dependence on relationships. Many of Satan's appearances on The Gleasons (as well as his role in the film The Simpsons: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) focus on his romantic attachments, all of which so far have been homosexual. *Akira (voiced by Hank Azaria) is a Japanese-American waiter at The Happy Sumo, a Japanese restaurant in Quahog. He first appeared in the second season in "One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish". Actor George Takei originally voiced Akira in "One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish". *Max Weinstein (voiced by Peter Riegert) is a Jewish accountant who first appeared in the episode "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein". He was the Jew that Homer inadvertently called upon when he sang "I Need a Jew", enlisting his help in getting back the money that he used to buy volcano insurance. He later becomes the Simpson family "Jewish advisor". *Blinky is a three-eyed orange fish featured primarily in "Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish". Likely mutated by toxic waste from the Quahog Nuclear Power Plant pouring into the river, Blinky became a major news story when he was caught by Bart. Mr. Burns defends the fish, arguing that his extra eye is merely the next step in evolution.